


A Festival's Close

by CuddleMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleMeister/pseuds/CuddleMeister
Summary: Kiran's newest winter summons have been hard at work making sure that Askr is filled with winter festival spirit and gifts. As the festivities draw to a close, however, Robin and Chrom decide to take some time for themselves. After all, what's a good winter festival without spending time with the ones you love most?





	A Festival's Close

**Author's Note:**

> A bit past midnight, but I really wanted to write this diddly for the new year. Thank you so much in advance for taking an interest in this little piece, and I wish everyone a great start to 2018!

The wind whipped mercilessly, pushing thick sheets of snow down upon the quiet Askran streets. Street lamps swayed on the streets, somehow never altering in brightness. Village houses huddled in small groups, like friends seeking mutual body heat, and the four red-clad heroes that roamed the streets were glad for the close proximity of these houses. It meant their jobs would be easier.  
  
They moved as one unit, not necessarily because of the cold, but because they needed each other to fulfill their duties.   
  
One was their ticket into each house. They never could quite understand how he did it. He hadn't brought a tome when he was summoned to Askr, so he wasn't casting a spell on the doors when he managed to open them. He was never forceful with the doorknobs, either. They simply seemed to know that he would arrive soon, and unlocked themselves for him. But it was only for him. Sure, the others had tried, but the unique ambience that surrounded the first when they found him in Ylisse seemed to follow him into their new and foreign realm.  
  
One hefted a great sack full of gifts. When the four entered the house, he would reach inside and pull out a beautifully wrapped gift for each member of the household - at least, each member of the household who had been good this year. Then he and the first one would creep into their living spaces and find the nearest evergreen tree to place the gifts under. Sometimes the households would forgo a tree, in which case, they would place the gifts on a table, or a mantel, or anywhere that the gifts would look conspicuous. He was careful to keep the gifts untarnished, occasionally fluffing the bows on top before leaving them for an unsuspecting child the next morning.  
  
One possessed the stomach of a hundred Risen. She also had a bell, but used it more for personal decoration than practical use. It made her look more joyful, she would say. But when the first had access to the inside of each house, she would scope the place for treats while the first two set about placing presents. It was tradition, after all, to leave a small snack for the hard-working people who provided them with their gifts. During the first few days of their duties, all four of them had taken turns scoffing down the sweets, but three of the four of them quickly grew sick of the sheer amount of sugar they were consuming. Not her, though. It was a tall responsibility, but it was one she gladly accepted.  
  
Finally, one held a candelabra, to help guide their paths. They were sure that somehow her attire could light their path all on its own, with how flashy she had adorned herself while in Ylisse, but she held the candelabra like it was their only source of light in the world, like it was their sun. When they entered a house, it was their torch, it was their search light for the tree, and the perfect way for the third to find the households' delicious treats. When their duties were complete, the was their beacon, as they each exited the house and started the whole process over.  
  
Robin, Chrom, Lissa, and Tharja had been delivering their warmest winter festival tiding to the best of their abilities. It had been some days now since they were summoned to Askr by surprise, and now, with the closing of the festivities, their duties were nearly complete.  
  
Robin turned to look at Castle Askr in the distance. It was the last place they had not left gifts, but it wouldn't be that way for long.  
  
"One night left 'til the new year," he said to his three companions, his breath condensing in the bitter air. "You guys ready to finish this winter festival with a bang?"  
  
The three simply nodded. They were tired, but their efforts throughout each night had been worth it all.   
  
It took little time to reach Castle Askr as the wind settled to a light breeze around them. Snow still drifted to the ground, and it crunched beneath their boots more firmly as they approached the gatehouse. Kiran greeted them with a silent wave, performing the evening patrols alone. She already knew of their duties, already knew that they would be coming to the castle last, so she asked no questions as they passed. She knew they had much work to complete yet.  
  
The four split up amongst themselves as they roamed the garrison, each stopping by Chrom to retrieve a handful of presents on their way. They needed no magic door hand, no candelabra, and no bottomless stomach while scurrying from one wing to the next, placing presents at the door of each occupied chamber. When the barracks were involved, they were thankful for the bitter cold and the exhaustion of the soldiers for allow them to slip in unnoticed, tucking gifts of many shapes and sizes near their bunks.  
  
Chrom's sack of gifts was made quick work of, and as Lissa and Tharja retrieved the last of their gifts, reserved for Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna, Chrom finally held a single gift in the palm of his hand. He held it out for an approaching Robin, who regarded the gift curiously.  
  
"Here," he said. "You should be the one to give it, from one tactician to another."  
  
Robin smiled and accepted the final gift, turning and making his way back to the gatehouse in hopes that Kiran was still patrolling that area. His prediction was correct, and Kiran started when Robin called after her.  
  
"We couldn't possibly forget about you!" said Robin as he presented the final gift to her. Her expression was warm, with a tinge of surprise. "On behalf of myself and my three winter companions, I hope you enjoyed the winter festival. You deserve something special. Oh, don't open it now!" Kiran had begun to tug at the gift's bows already, and smiled playfully as Robin stopped her. "Perhaps when you're done with patrols you can open it. I can take over for you." Kiran nodded in approval, and Robin spun on his heel to return to the great hall. "Until then, good night!"  
  
As Robin roamed the halls in search of his wing of the castle, he saw no sign of either Tharja or Lissa. They must have been worn out after working so hard to fulfill their winter festival duties. They deserved some rest, however. They all deserved some rest.   
  
Robin turned a corner of the hall to find a towering window that looked out over Askr. It was tempting to find a bed and rest, but the outside view snared his attention. The clouds had begun to part, and a waxing crescent moon decorated the sky like a brooch, a mere accessory to the icy beauty splayed on the ground below. The snow had stopped completely, and the window encompassed that small portion of Askr like a stilled snow globe. He almost wished he could run back outside and bask in the euphoric scene with all his senses.  
  
So enraptured was Robin in the window's view that he didn't notice the footsteps approach him, nor the fond stoke of a hand on the shoulder of his coat. Only until a familiar brush of the lips met his cheek did he react, turning and finding Chrom sliding his arms around Robin's waist.   
  
"We did it," Chrom whispered, pressing another kiss higher, to Robin's temple. The tactician leaned into the other's lips, watching their pale and dark hair partially obscure the winter scene as the strands fell into his vision.  
  
"It's a bit sad that it's over, though," Robin admitted, turning away from the beautiful landscape to face a far more captivating sight in his prince.   
  
"Know what's even better than celebrating the winter festival with you?" Chrom asked. Robin thought for a moment, but before he was able to respond, the prince silenced him with his lips. Their duties and the time they spent growing accustomed to their Askr environment left little time for them to be alone like this, and Robin drank in the passion that came with Chrom's kiss. It was a gently sucking kiss, one that coaxed Robin's tongue from his mouth and invited it to dance with his own. It lit a flame within Robin's core that he hadn't experienced in a few days. The spirit of the winter festival had truly lit a fire within him, but _this_. He missed _this_.  
  
Robin was the first the break the kiss, and only then did he realize that Chrom had dipped him backward. He chuckled and pushed himself back up, words failing him for a moment.  
  
"You never answered my question," Chrom said with a smirk. Robin responded by punching him gently in the arm.  
  
"You never gave me a chance!" he retorted. "So tell me, then, what's better than spending the winter festival together?"  
  
"Spending a new year with you," Chrom replied, deeply. Robin's cheeks burned as Chrom pressed their foreheads together, and he stared deep into the prince's indigo eyes. The prince reached behind Robin's head to grasp his hood, pulling it over his head and whispering, "Happy New Year, Robin," before he captured the tactician in another warm, longing kiss.   
  
The winter landscape behind him faded from memory. It no longer impressed him or enamored him anymore. The only thing, the only _person_ , who mattered to him now was the one cupping his flushed face, sharing in the warmth of his upraised hood, kindling a fire in his belly. It would be a good year - he just new it.


End file.
